The Taco Shop Of Death
by JadeAlyss
Summary: The smashers prank backfires and they have to run a taco shop


Taco Shop Of Death

THIS CAME TO ME AT 11:43 PM. I HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE I EMBRACE RANDOMNESS! HURRAY FOR SMASH BROS AND TACOS!

Master Hand was not happy. Not happy at all. Now you are probably thinking, that doesn't sound that weird he's always ticked about something or another, BUT! Today Master Hand was even angrier then the time Ike and Link bombed the cafeteria. (Hint Hint he was pretty mad, it was burrito day for heavens sake!) Anyway, back to the reason he was mad. He was mad because Roy, Pit and Red have pulled off the GREATEST. PRANK. IN EXISTENCE. It went something like this.

EARLIER THAT SAME DAY  
"Come on Roy!" Pit called, "This has to be timed perfectly!" "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Roy rolled his eyes. Pit was such an amateur! He shouldered his bag and went to join the angel at his post. "1...2...3..GO!" Pit whisper screamed, then ran off in the opposite direction. Roy smirked to himself and took off. This will be the best prank ever!

Meanwhile Red was hiding in the air vent above master hand office. He glanced at his watch, 2 more seconds...NOW! He tipped over the bag in his hands spilling bomb flowers (stolen from Link) all over the office floor. Red nervously tapped his mouth, this part was crucial. If Pit couldn't convince Master hand to go to his office…Luckily, Pit had done perfectly. Master Hand walked in just as the bombs went off. The explosion was spectacular! When the dust cleared, Master Hand was just a trophy. Red radioed Roy " Phase one complete!" Now for phase two, he smiled and laughed in a slightly disturbing manner.

Red jumped from the air vent into the office. He picked up the trophy, careful not to touch the gold coin that could reactivate Master Hand. He burst through the door running over Pit in the process. "Nqghdesrud?" Is what Pit said because his face was mashed into the floor. "If you meant did it work, the answer is yes." Red replied. Pit raised his hand in triumph, "Rfsdws!" Then he let his fist drop and groaned in pain. Red stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh well," he thought, "We don't need him for the rest of the prank anyway. Then he ran off to join Roy, leaving the poor angel slumped on the floor.

Red ran up to Roy and quickly passed over the trophy. The swordsman placed it in his bag then took off without a word. Well that was rude, thought Red. He sat down to wait for Roy's hopefully triumphant return.

Roy ran through the hallways of smash mansion, careful to avoid the other smashers. Over the past couple weeks, he had carefully collected his supplies. He found the closet they had selected for their little trick and shut himself and Master Hand inside. He took the trophy out of his bag and slowly began wrapping it…in duct tape. (Insert evil smile here) When he was finished he placed it back into his bag and quickly left the closet. It smelled like feet in there.

Now this part was going to be tricky. None of the smashers are allowed near the Subspace Emissary playing field. Except during The Role-Play of course. The only good thing is Master Hand usually guards it himself. And he's, well, out of commission for the time being. Roy peered around till he found what he was looking for, a subspace bomb.

When he arrived the stadium was deserted. This was another iffy part of the plan because sometimes Ike, Link and Zelda came and hung out around here after lunch. Master Hand didn't know of course. Anyway, Roy slowly approached the purple orb while taking the trophy out of his bag. He touched the pedestal, and tossed him into the bomb!

He got heck out of there. When he was at a safe distance he radioed Red, "Mission Complete!"

BACK TO PRESENT  
Master Hand tapped his finger on the desk, thinking I assume, for almost 10 whole minutes. The 3 boys were getting very nervous, Ike and Link had only gotten 7 minutes of repetitive finger tapping! Finally Master Hand scribbled a quick note and passed it across the desk to the boys. The note read:

From this point forward, Roy, Red and Pit will spend 6 hours a day working in a taco shop. They will continue doing this for a span of four weeks.

"Wait, but all of us are under 18!" Roy protested, "Isn't that illegal or something?" Master Hand sighed, picked up the pen and made a quick change. The note now said:

From this point forward, Roy, Red, Pit and MARTH will spend 6 hours a day working in a taco shop. They will continue this for a span of four weeks.

Needless to say Marth was not pleased.

THE NEXT DAY  
Marth, Roy, Red and Pit (who will now be referred to as "THE TACO CREW") arrived just after 8 to open the doors of "Smash the Taco" (Yeah yeah I suck at names leave me alone!) Marth took it upon himself to order everyone around. "Roy, you go get a recipe off the Internet and start cooking, Red, set up the tables and Pit, you take orders!" They didn't respond to that very well. "Well what are you gonna do?" Roy snapped at the blue haired prince, "Stand around and be a jerk!? Not happening!" "I will supervise you, that's why I'm here idiot!"  
Then Roy used some words that will not be repeated here. They started arguing just as a customer walked in. "Can I have a taco with no lettu…is he okay?" Roy was attempting to jab a fork into Marth's forehead, while the bluenette slapped him with a fish. Pit turned to respond, "Huh? Oh ya they're fine, just uh give me a second" he pushed Roy and Marth into the back room where they continued to fight while he and Red took orders.

SO QUICK EXPLANATION, WHEN I STARTED THIS I DIDN'T REALIZE HIW LONG IT WOULD BE. SO I WILL MAKE A PART TWO AT A LATER DATE. ALSO MONDAY WILL BE MY REGULAR UPDATE DAY! SO YOU WILL GET A CHAPTER, A NEW STORY OR A ONE SHOT. ALSO I FEEL THE NEED TO EXPLAIN THAT JADE AND ALYSS ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. WE WILL SIGN OUR STORIES SO HOPEFULLY YOU KNOW WHICH STORIES ARE WHO'S. JADE (that's me) WILL BE COMING OUT WITH MORE CHAPTERS FOR 3 ALONE AND A NEW STORY CALLED CHILD OF THE MOON FROM MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!

JADE OUT

Total Randomness!  
In lord of the rings, most of the Riders of Rohan are actually girls.


End file.
